Disappearing With You
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [AU, songfic, oneshot, fluff, slightly Princecest] 'I am part of you now, and I always will be. As long as you don't disappear, I will have no choice.'


(playing The Two Thrones) and I became an instant fangirl of Princecest. I have little to no knowledge about anything on this series, seeing as how I haven't played the first two games, but as soon as I get the money for them, I shall play them. I have a feeling this one will remain my favorite, though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well... if I did own it, I'd probably still write yaoi for it... but I don't, so this is all I have.

A/N: The song is "This Is How I Disappear" by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

"How did I get dragged into this?" the Dark Prince wondered, following his lighter half into a bar.

"Father used to take me here every week," the Prince said idly, reminiscing once again.

The darker man sighed, "Yeah, well, he's dead now, so why do _we _have to go?"

The royal man frowned slightly, "You've still so much to learn about compass-"

"I don't _want _to learn about compassion," the yellow-eyed man interrupted.

"Then you'll sing," the Prince chuckled.

"Wha..._me_? No, no, no."

"Oh yes, you need to get out more anyway." Without leaving room for argument, the heir to the throne motioned to a stage in the back of the bar, set up just for kareoke night.

"How did I get dragged into this?"he wondered again, sneering at the few startled patrons that noticed the sand monster.

Those that knew the Prince knew his darker half and they greeted him, though still cautious of his partner. After getting settled in, the black-haired man looked to the creature at his side and tilted his head, "Whenever you're ready."

"That'll be never," the corrupted one shot back, "I'm not doing this."

The Prince raised a hand to the bartender, "Yes, can I have a glass of water, please?"

Taking the hint, the water-hater growled in a demonic voice before stalking up to the stage. Chuckling, his lighter half watched as he crouched on the stage and glared at the entire room. Choosing to train his sights on his familiar, he began to sing in a haunting tune that drew the attention of most of the patrons.

"To un-explain the unforgivable

Drain all the blood and give the kids a show

By streetlight this dark night seance down below

There's things that I have done

You never, should ever know!

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone forever now

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone forever now"

Tilting his head, the Prince watched his darker half with a curiosity. The latter slowly slid from his place on stage, ignoring all those that shifted away from him slightly, and made his way back to his light.

"Who walks among the famous living dead

Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed

And if you could talk to me, tell me if it's so

That all the good girls go to heaven

Well heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone forever now

And without you is how I disappear

And live my life alone forever now"

A few patrons watched the monster cautiously and a few off-duty soldiers readied themselves, still unsure of the one that called himself the Prince's treasure. Chuckling lowly, the Dark Prince slipped into the Prince's lap and hooked his arms loosely around the man's neck.

"Can you hear me cry out to you

Words I thought I'd choke on figure out

I'm really not so with you anymore I'm just a ghost

So I can't hurt you anymore

So I can't hurt you anymore"

The show became a private viewing for only the Prince to see and understand. The Dark Prince drew back from his lighter half, standing and turning his back to him.

"You wanna see how far down I can sink

Let me out, fuck!

So you can

Well, now so you can

So far away from you

Well, now so you can"

Mesmerized by the gothic-featured boy, the Prince reached a hand out to graze his dark half's back. Upon contact, yellow eyes trained themselves on ones of clear blue.

"And without you is how I disappear

And without you is how I disappear"

Leaning down, the Dark Prince cupped the Prince's cheek and moved in closer to him once more. The entire bar was watching the show, half nervous of the creature's actions, half interested that said monster was showing what might be taken as emotion.

"And without you is how I disappear

And without you... forever, forever now"

Once the dark-featured boy was done singing, no one spoke, not even the Prince. The bar patrons glanced to each other, unsure what reaction would be appropriate for the creature. A nervous and stunned silence seemed to suit him fine as he sat next to his lighter half. Finally, the Prince glanced over as a innocent-looking teenage boy took the stage, singing a sappy love song to his girlfriend.

The Dark Prince looked to him, "What? You wanted me to sing a song."

"I did," he agreed, "It's nothing, don't worry."

"I never do," the sand monster sighed.

The Prince nodded silently and looked away, _"Will he disappear for real one day?"_ The Prince had become used to his evil half, and now cherished the relationship with what was only himself.

As if reading his light's thoughts, the Dark Prince leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I am part of you now, and I always will be. As long as you don't disappear, I will have no choice."

"Do you mind it?"

The yellow-eyed man thought the question over and sat back in his seat with a smirk, "Only when you get depressed and start reminiscing about your father or that damn girl."

* * *

Well, he's not one for sappy or romantic... poor Prince. I have no idea how in character these two are, I think the Dark Prince is at least a little bit OOC, but I have a hard time keeping that kind of personality in order when I'm a fangirl of the pairing and want fluff XD. Ah well, hopefully it wasn't too horrible. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
